My Moment
by ArianaArmy
Summary: I will be big. Someday. I will.
1. Chapter 1

"And the award goes to...CAT VALENTINE!"

The entire crowd roared with applause. I walked up to the podium, held the award in my hand and looked out to the crowd who was still screaming my name.

"CAT!"

"WHAT?" I yelped. I looked around the room and saw the entire class staring at me. I looked back to Sikowitz who was obviously aggravated that I had daydreamed in his class. Again. Sikowitz may be very laid back, but he is very serious about his classes.

"As I was saying.." Sikowitz was still staring at me, but turned and continued his lesson.

I took a deep breath and sat back in my seat. I turned my head to find Jade staring at me with a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised.. Jade and I had a way of communicating without words. I knew exactly what she was thinking. I gave her a slight smile and she rolled her eyes playfully and started listening to Sikowitz lesson again.

I was relieved when the bell rang because I was starving for lunch. I walked out of class by myself because the gang was talking to Sikowitz about something. Im pretty sure they're talking about the new play. As I walked to my locker I hummed "My Moment" by Rebecca Black to myself. I know everybody does not like her but her new song makes me happy. "Dreams can come true" I silently whispered to myself. I put in my combination and opened my locker. I put my books in and smiled at the picture's I hung up. One of me Beck, Robbie, and Andre. My boys. It was the night we went to Karaoke Dokie for like, the seventh time. They were sitting next to each other and I was on they're laps with my legs extended. That was a really good night. Me and Jade sang "Give It Up" together once again. I love being on stage, hearing the audience cheer for us, and when we got off stage a little girl came up to me and asked me for my autograph. I got down to her level and happily signed. I had practiced my signature practically my entire life and was proud it was finally coming to use. Her mom wanted a picture so I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me and gave a very happy smile. Once the picture was taken the girl turned to me. "You're my inspiration. I wanna be just like you when I grow up" Who knew a little girl could make me so happy.

"Daydreaming again Little red?" Andre inturupted my flashback.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled at him. "Ya, I guess I need to work on that."

Andre chuckled "Coming to lunch?" Andre extended his hand attempting to point to the cafeteria, but accidentally hit Sinjin in the face.

"Oh sorry, man" Andre looked down at him where he was laying face down on the floor.

"It happens" He replied still face down on the floor.

Andre and I looked at each other awkwardly, and then we stepped over Sinjin and headed towards lunch. On our way there Tori came running up to us excitedly. "Hey, guys Im going to a singing audition this Saturday!" Of course. Perfect Tori Vega gets everything. Don't get me wrong, I love Tori, but she really does get everything. I would never tell her that though because she is very talented but sometime I wish other peoples talents would get a chance at the big time like she does. Maybe someone like me. "That's so exciting!" I responded. I really was excited for her. We all sat down at the table Robbie, Beck, and Jade were sitting at. We listened to Tori talk about her audition the entire lunch. We all are very excited for her but she always goes to auditions. I layed my chin on Beck's shoulder. It was like a best friend thing we did with each other. It doesn't bother Jade because she doesn't find me a threat to Beck. He polked me in the stomach because he knows how ticklish I am. I half shrieked half giggled and took my chin off his shoulder. The rest of the day dragged on and on and on, with more daydreaming. The last bell finally rang and I ran out of the classroom and to the Black Box Theatre. I opened the big heavy doors, and looked around the entire place. Perfect. No one's in here. I sat down at the piano set out on the stage and gently started playing .

_**This is my moment, my moment**_

I played a slowed version of my favorite song.

_**It's my time, flying high, limelight**_

_**Feels like my moment, my moment**_

_**I've waited for so long but now everybody**_

_**knows this is moment.**_

I played the last notes of the song, sighed , but gently rested my hands on the keys. "Im gonna be big" I encouraged myself. "Someday. I will." I looked at my watch. 4:30. Better get home to start my homework. I grabbed my backpack. And walked out of the classroom. Oh Hey! Tomorrow's Friday!


	2. Chapter 2

7:30 pm, Thursday September 4,2011

"Finally" I huffed as I closed my Math binder. My homework was finished and I could finally do something I wanted to do! I threw my back pack on my bed put on some hot pink sweats and a black sweatshirt that read in bold red letters _**Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High School, Class of 2012**_. Yep, that's right. Im finally a senior. My last year at Hollywood Arts. My second home. I don't like to dwell on the thoughts of it being my last year at _HA_, so I sat down on my bed, put my laptop on my lap and signed onto . I followed a lot of people so I scrolled down the box of updates to find some actually worth reading.

Update from: **Tori Vega**, 5:14 pm, September 2, 2011.

_Soooooooo excited for Saturday!_

I sighed. All I wanted to be in life was a celebrity. Ever since I was an ugly duckling in my preschool performance, I knew it was what I wanted to do. I just continued scrolling down the page. Apparently Beck ordered Jade a salad at a restaurant and Jade got mad at him for thinking she was fat. I love their relationship. They always fight but they always make up. Beck knows just how to see through Jade's act. I snapped out of my thoughts when the fire alarm went off and I heard my family screaming from downstairs. I ran out of my room and down to the kitchen where the stove was on fire, my brother was in his boxers and a banana and lighter in his hands. My dad grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the kitchen. It was hard to see for a couple seconds but then I could see through the smoke and saw that the fire was out and my parents were staring angrily at my brother. "Frankie!" I hissed at him. "I have to go to the bathroom" My brother responded. He put the items in his hands on the counter and walked out the front door. I looked at my parents and then went back upstairs. Just as I got in there my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and answered.

"Hello, Jadelyn"

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Sorry. What's up?"

"I am so ticked at Vega."

"I know. Im a little jealous too."" But you can never tell her I said that!"

"Why?"

"Because. Do you know how hurt she would be if she knew I didn't want her to go to that audition?"

"You don't want her to go?"

"Well, no. I know that sounds mean, but it's true."

"Cat, you know how much more talented you are then her!"

"Really?"

"Duh!"

"Thanks."

I heard some talking in the background of the other line.

"Hey, Cat I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok but remember. This conversation never happened!"

"Ok. See ya"

She hung up and I turned on my T.V. It was on the music video channel and they were interviewing some new famous person. She was talking about her journey to becoming famous and how she did it. She sommented on how to never give up on your dreams. Even though I like to believe that, every celebrity says that. I turned off the T.V. I went and took a shower, blow dried my hair, and put on my pajama's. I hoped into bed and turned out the light on my bedside table. "Night, Night." I said to myself.

I walked through the halls on my way to History class. I walked past a group of freshman who were still looking at a schedule. I saw them peek at me from the corner of my eye. I remember being a freshman and thinking the seniors were so cool. I walked into class and sat down at my seat which was next to some junior named Haley. "Hi!" I said. She didn't respond. "Well!" I mumbled under my breath.. The class started and it was so boring. I daydreamed a little but never got caught. Then, over the intercom, the school secretary for Principal Eikner, said that Cat Valentine needed to be seen by Mr. Eikner in his office immediately. The entire class made annoying "Ohhhh!" noises. I ignored them, gathered my books together and headed out the door. I will admit, I was a little nervous. I walked into the office and the secretary said that Mr. Eikner was waiting for me in his office. I started shaking a little but walked to his door ,knocked slightly and then peeked my head in his office.

"Ah, Miss. Valentine. I have been waiting for you!. Sit." He pointed to the seat across from his desk. I did as asked and put my bag down next to me and layed my hands on my knees.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Miss. Valentine, what do you want to be when you graduate from Hollywood Arts?

I was a little confused to why he was asking this but responded politly.

"Oh!, Well, my life long dream is to become a singer" I smiled.

He stared at me for a long while. After a couple minutes he finally spoke up.

"How would you like your dream to come true?"


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't really know what I was feeling.

"E-Excuse Me?" I questioned, stammering a little.

"Caterina, Im sure you're aware of the PAC." He folded his hands on top of his desk.

Is this really happening to me? The PAC, Performing Arts Competition, is like the biggest competition in the entire world. Well, maybe not he entire world but it's huge! Each year, the biggest performing high schools in the country, pick one person from the school to represent them, and they perform any act of Art. Whoever wins gets a chance at a recording contract. I looked down at my hands and then back at him. I covered my hands over my mouth trying hard not to scream and prevent tears from falling.

"Oh my gosh, yes" I said with my hands still over my mouth.

He smiled, "I assume you know where this is going"

I squealed and nodded, then took a deep breath, "Why me?"

He leaned back in his chair"Yesterday in the Black Box Theatre, I heard you singing. You have talent, young lady. Obviously I already knew that or else you wouldn't have gotten into Hollywood Arts. But the past couple weeks I have been looking very hard for just the right person. And you're the lucky winner."

This can't be happening. My dreams are finally coming true. I didn't know how to react. My emotions were going crazy. I was silenced when Mr. Eikner started talking again.

"Now Cat. You need to be aware of how demanding this is going to be. You will be working almost everyday after school until the competition to perfect your performance."

I nodded.

"I will a sign you a singing coach and you will pick 3 songs to perform, along with that you will learn choreography, and you can choose to have backup dancers for 2 songs. Cat, if you work very hard at this, you will go far."

"Oh My Gosh! Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You." I said standing up and grabbing my books. "I won't let you down!"

I ran out of his office and down the halls. I checked my watch, and saw that I had been gone for almost all of Sikowitz class, but there were still a couple minutes left. I walked to Sikowitz class, opened the door and every head turned towards me. I knew my face was red from being so excited and maybe my mascara had run a little bit from some tears that had escaped. I smiled and handed my excuse note from the office to Sikowitz. I turned around and found an empty seat next to Robbie were I sat down. I looked at him and gave him a silent squeal. He looked at me and gave me a "Why are you so happy?" look. I started listening to his lesson but daydreamed a little. The bell rang and it was finally lunch time. I couldn't find any of my friends's so I went ahead to my locker and then to the Asphalt Café. I ordered a pepperoni pizza and a small coke. I started looking for my friends and found them sitting at a table listening to Tori talk about her audition. I walked over and sat in between Jade and Andre. I set my pizza down and found everybody but Tori, who was still babbling about her audition, staring at me waiting for an explanation. Tori realized no one was listening anymore, and looked at me as well. "Hi" I said happily.

"So why were you late to Sikowitz and why were you so happy when you returned?" Rex exclaimed for Where he was sitting on Robbie's lap. I told them everything that happened and I will say I have never felt so loved. Even Jade was showing her excitement. I was overwhelmed with hugs and questions. Once everyone was settled down, Beck asked a question.

"What songs are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet. Principal Eikner said to have at least one fast, upbeat song, and one slow song."

"Awesome. Ok so on Saturday-" Tori started babbling on again.

I rolled my eyes. I love Tori but a lot of the time, she just doesn't know when to stop talking about her life. Oh Well. The bell rang and we all scattered to our next class. The day went on and all I could think about was about how much this could change my life. This could be my moment to be a star. What songs am I gonna do? So many to chose from. The last school bell finally rang. I put my books in my locker and then went to my car, turned the key in the ignition and was on my way home. The radio was on my favorite station and the news guy was talking about some audition being held in a couple of months, guaranteed to make you a star. It's a scam. I know it is. They always are. I pulled into my driveway, got out of the car, and went straight up to my room. I put on some comfy clothes and sat down at my keyboard. I spent three hours trying to think of a song to sing. One that would show what I could do with my voice. "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilara? No, too overused. Then all of a sudden the perfect song popped into my head. Why didn't I think of this before? My mom used to sing this song to me when I was just a little kid. I layed my hands on the keyboard, took a deep breath and started playing.

_**Slow down, you crazy child**_

_**You're so ambitious for a, juvenile**_

_**But then if your so smart, then tell me why are you still, so afraid? Hey...**_

'_**Cause you know that when the truth is told**_

_**That you can get what you want or you can just get old**_

_**You're gonna, kick off, before you even get halfway through. Ohh..**_

_**When will you realize?**_

_**Vienna waits for you**_

I finished the song and closed my eyes.

.Perfect.


End file.
